Talk:Seijūrō Akashi/@comment-72.38.39.69-20150708194100/@comment-114.79.49.249-20150712151714
"A lot of people bring up the arguement that "just because Akashi's the Captain, it doesn't mean he's better (after all, Aomine is the ACE)." Listen... NO ONE is denying Aomine's skills. You gotta give it up to a dude who didn't practice for a whole year and still came back BEASTING. (I really think Aomine used to go to the roofs so he could play 1 on 1 with God). But in this case, when you have a team of prodigies that are as skilled as the GOM, the Captain therefore has to be stronger. Do you really think any of the GOM would listen to a dude who's weaker than them? If you're untouchable on the courts, are you going to listen to a someone that you can beat easily?*pause* No you wouldn't! Case in point: Murasakibara had to get his ass handed to him by Akashi when he told Akashi he was skipping practice because a) Aomine was doing it and b) that he couldn't take orders from anyone WEAKER than him. So, yes, in this case, being Captain does mean you're stronger." Being a captain meaning you have a good leadership and intelligent, and that's was also applies to a strong team like generation of miracles. Teikou's coach has made Akashi as a captain because he was the most intelligent and had a good leadership than other generation of miracles member (Can you imagine if someone like Murasakibara or Kise or Aomine become a captain? It will be a disaster), so not because he is the strongest than the rest of them or what , because in Teiko, Aomine was the best player than the rest of them (Look at other captain like Hyuga , or Imayoshi or Kasamatsu, are they became a captain because they're the strongest?). As for "Do you really think that any of GOM would listen to a dude who's weaker than them?" I think only Murasakibara who didn't want to listen (Although he rather changed in Yosen), Kise and Midorima didn't have problems about that (For example : Kise listened to Kasamatsu, did he have a problem with that? Kasamatsu was basically not a better player than Kise, but he has a good leadership than the rest of Kaijou's team and was strong-willed, and that's made Kise like him and respected him as his senpai and captain). And I think Aomine didn't too much care about that (He sometimes follow the orders). Aomine became the ace of generation of miracles because at Teiko time, he was the best player (Akashi was being close). ''' ''"Akashi. Even Aomine admits it. In Extra Game when Momoi is briefing the team on Jason Silver and Nash Gold, Jr (an erratic supreme ball-handler like Aomine, but better) Akashi stats that he Nash has some abilities that will restrain his own, presumably referring to the insane dribbling that many people argue is the reason why Akashi would lose. BUT, AOMINE HIMSELF, turns around and says, "RESTRAIN OR NOT, YOU'LL DEFINITELY WIN. During the game, Nash despite his fast, unorthodox dribbling is unable to get past Akashi, and has to keep passing it off to his teammates.'' '''About Aomine said that "Restrain or not, you'll definitely win.", that statement doesn't mean that he admit that Akashi will win against Nash when it comes to 1-on-1 (And it also doesn't mean that Akashi was the strongest or the best player among them). It means that even if Nash beat Akashi in the game ,make Akashi's skills seems useless or restrain his abilities, Akashi will always find the way to overcome those problems but with intelligent and analysis skills (So basically he lead the team to win). Win also has some definition, i.e. Win against opponent in 1-on-1, or win against opponent in the team game. And by saying that, Aomine is actually putting his trust on Akashi will led the team to win not admit. Nash so far, are equally with Aomine in ball-handle from what I saw and read. While, Nash can do an insane dribble more than Aomine, Aomine can still maintain his ball handling when he did a crazy crossover on his opponent. And about why Nash cannot pass Akashi? There is two reason, firstly, maybe because Akashi was really good at defense because he has a good observation skill, secondly, maybe because Nash didn't too much good at crossing his opponent (Nah, he also didn't try to pass Kise and instead do an insane passing), but we can't assumse like that because Nash didn't show much of his skill in the manga. In the manga, even though Nash didn't pass Akashi, he still said that their plays (including Akashi) was still at monkey level, '''so he was deliberately not to play seriously against him (Yes, all of GOM also didn't show their cards yet, but you can see that they're all playing more seriously than Jabberworck). ''''And about Nash and Jason Silver, I think Nash as good as Jason Silver, or less, or more. ''Akashi and Aomine's match was still debatable though, but if I were to choose, I will choose Aomine in one-on-one. '